GREEN ARROW: O LAS DROGAS O NOSOTROS
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Oliver decide tomarse la tarde libre para pasar algo de tiempo con Roy, se llevará una nada grata sorpresa al llegar a casa antes de tiempo y encontrarse con que Roy ya está pasando "un buen rato". Atención: contiene spank paternal / nalgadas.


Oliver estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando el balance del último trimestre, odiaba la contabilidad pero era algo que tocaba revisar. Era en esos momentos que recordaba lo buena que era la vida cuando solo tenía un despacho en las oficinas de su padre el cual pisaba un par de veces al año.

Se echó hacía atrás en el respaldo y miró las fotografías que habían en su escritorio. Agarró una foto de su padre, su madre y él en la boda de alguno de los inversores/amigos de su padre. Él tendría unos 15 0 16 años, era igual de alto que su padre pero tenía aún carita de niño. Sonrió al recordar aquella foto. Su padre y él habían tenido una discusión muy fuerte porque justo una hora antes de la boda él dijo que no iba que no le apetecía. Su padre tuvo que amenazarlo con cortarle el grifo para que fuera. Después se lo pasó en grande, sobre todo cuando en la fiesta después del banquete conoció a aquellas dos azafatas que…bueno esa era otra historia. Sin darse cuenta miró la foto de Roy, era de unas que Dinah le tomó al poco de llegar a casa. Como había crecido el chico en esos últimos cuatro años. Parecía que lo estirasen cada noche mientras dormía. Miró el reloj, las tres ya. Decidió que mañana ya continuaría con el balance. Se puso la chaqueta y le dijo a su secretaria que se iba para casa, que no regresaría hasta el día siguiente, pero que llevaba el teléfono encima, por si necesitaban algo.

Oliver se montó en su porche, quitó la capota para que le diera el viento en la cara y se fue para casa. La casa los últimos días estaba muy silenciosa. Las chicas se habían ido a la semana de la moda de Nueva York y en casa solo estaban Roy y él. Y Oliver había estado ocupado con los negocios y Roy estaba a finales de la evaluación y se pasaba el día en la biblioteca estudiando. Solo se veían para la primera ronda de la noche. Y eso era lo que Oliver estaba esperando durante todo el día, esa primera ronda junto a su chico. Por alguna extraña sensación cuando ambos se ponían la capucha había una sincronización y entendimiento perfecto. Es como si tuvieran un solo cerebro y un solo corazón. Oliver estaba convencido que no había pareja de héroes mejor que ellos dos.

Oliver, paró en aquel puestecito de perritos calientes que tanto les gustaba a Roy y a él, y que Dinah detestaba porque decía que después apestaba a cebolla durante horas. Pero Dinah no estaba para quejarse del olor a cebolla frita y queso fundido. Así que compró 8 perritos calientes una bandeja de patatas con queso y dos refrescos mega grandes. Y como un niño con zapatos nuevos metió la directa a casa. A las cuatro llamaría a Roy para que pasara por casa antes de la biblioteca, así podrían comer juntos ese manjar. Y hablar un poco sobre una pista que le había llegado y que creía que sería buena idea investigar.

Oliver metió el coche en el garaje y dejó la bolsa con la comida en la cocina, se moría de sed así que fue a por una cerveza al refrigerador. Se dio cuenta que a penas le quedaban 2 cervezas, pero eso era imposible, justo esa mañana cuando había abierto el refrigerador para tomarse su zumo con vitaminas habían al menos 12. Oliver fue a ver si Teresa (la cocinera) estaba por ahí, para preguntarle por las cervezas. Pero recordó que Dinah les había dado a todos vacaciones, porque era estúpido tener a todo el servicio para solo dos personas. Sabía que Oliver prefería no tener a nadie rondando por casa y que si aún tenían servicio era porque la mansión era grande y porque la madre de Roy no entendía una casa sin criados.

Oliver no necesitaba ser un genio para unir los puntos. Si esa mañana habían 12 cervezas y ahora solo quedaban 2. y en casa solo estaban solos él y Roy. Estaba claro quien las había tomado. La sonrisa esa estúpida de felicidad se le esfumó de golpe. ¡Adolescentes! Creen que uno nació ayer y que no se da cuenta de nada. En el fondo se rio un poco, ¿Cuántas veces habría hecho él lo mismo a su edad? Pero eso no significaba que fuera a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda al chaval y a reírle la gracia. Cuando llegara Roy de la escuela iban a tener una larga charla y esa noche no habría patrulla para el chico. Una pena porque eso también le fastidiaba a él, que le encantaba patrullar con su compañero de batallas. Oliver fue a la despensa a por más cervezas para poner en el refrigerador cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del piso de arriba. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, sus músculos se tensaron y todo su cuerpo se preparó para entrar en acción.

Con gran sigilo subió al piso de arriba y fue examinando sala por sala que todo estuviera bien. Pero fue al llegar a la zona donde estaba la habitación de Roy que escuchó unas risitas y un poco de música electrónica. Vale ningún ladrón pondría música electrónica para robar, a demás reconocía la música era la que llevaba unas semanas escuchando Roy. Miro su reloj y eran las cuatro menos diez. Se suponía que el chico debía de estar en clase, con que estudiando hasta tarde en la biblioteca para los exámenes ¿eh? Roy se estaba cubriendo de gloria por segundos.

Oliver Abrió con cuidado la puerta quería darle un susto de muerto al chico, como parte del escarmiento. Pero la sorpresa se la llevó él cuando vio que estaba Roy junto a otros dos chicos que no había visto jamás rodeado de latas ce cervezas casi todas vacías y un pequeño espejito con lo que eran restos de unas cuantas rayas y una bolsita con un poquito más de coca. La cara de Oliver se transformó. DROGAS. Roy con drogas. Aquello no por día ser. No estaba preparado para digerir eso. Oliver agarró por el cuello de la camiseta a uno de los chicos y lo levantó y de una especie de rugido le dijo que fuera. El chico se debió de mojar los pantalones por que la cara de terror era un poema. Pero el ostro iba aún muy subido por la mierda que se acababan de meter y le plantó cara. Oliver cuando es Oliver, no es nada violento, pero en ese momento lo fue y mucho le dio tremendo puñetazo en la boca del estomago que allí mismo vació todo el contenido de su estómago. Todos se quedaron mirando la escena petrificados. Oliver miró al otro chico y le dijo que se llevara a su amigo de ahí que ni se les ocurriera volver a poner un pie en esa casa, porque la próxima vez que les viese les rompería el cuello. Roy se quedó quiero sentado aún en el suelo, mirando con tanto o más terror que los otros dos chicos a Oliver.

Oliver no se movió ni un milímetro solo lo miraba fijamente, como Green Arrow miraba a alguno de aquellos delincuentes que perseguían. Si peguntamos a Roy nos diría que su mirada daba incluso más miedo que la de Batman.

**- O-O-O-Oliver, ¿Qué haces en casa?**

**- ¿Qué que hago en casa? Eso es lo único que tienes que decir** (dijo muy enfadado Oliver)

**- Yooo** (dijo mordiéndose la uña del dedo meñique como hacía cuando estaba nervioso o asustado).

**- ¿Cuánto hace que te metes esa mierdas?** (dijo Oliver furioso).

**- Es la primera vez, solo quería probar, y …como no había nadie en casa, pensé que mejor aquí entre amigos que en la disco. **

**- Eso no son tus amigos. Y no tienes que probar nada de eso porque sabes muy bien que eso es puro veneno** (Oliver seguía hablando como si en cualquier momento fuera a arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo como hacía Ozzy en sus mejores tiempos. Roy estaba en pleno subidón y aquello lo estaba viviendo con una intensidad abrumadora. Oliver estaba furioso, cierto, pero gracias a la coca Roy veía a Oliver como un titán a punto de devorarle).

**- Noooo Oliver, nooooooo no me hagas daño, solo fue una vez **(decía en pánico Roy).

Oliver se dio cuenta que el chico estaba alucinando. Lo agarró por el bíceps y lo levantó. Roy que estaba seguro que Oliver lo iba a arrancar la cabeza de cuajo, empezó a pelear con él. Roy no era un chuco de 16 años normal y corriente era Red-Arrow. Así que aquello en breves segundos se convirtió en un combate a la desesperada. Roy jamás le había levantado la mano a Oliver y ahora estaba luchando con él como si la vida le fuera en ello. Al menos eso era lo que creía él. En cuestión de segundos la habitación estaba totalmente destrozada y la pelea se había trasladado al pasillo, que también se estaba llevando su parte. Fue en una patada más fuerte de lo que se esperaba Roy que Oliver lo lanzó contra la barandilla de la escaleras. Afortunadamente Oliver estaba al 100x100 no como Roy y pudo agarrar al chico antes que cayera al vacio. Oliver lo ayudó a subir. Entonces Roy se abrazó a él como una lapa y empezó a llorar y a suplicarle que lo perdonara que no lo matara. Oliver respiró hondo y se quedó un rato ahí abrazando a Roy hasta que el chico empezó a calmarse. Después lo ayudó a levantar y lo llevó al baño y lo puso bajo la ducha hasta que el chico empezó a recuperar algo de la cordura que había perdido por la cocaína.

Después lo ayudó a secarse y le dio un albornoz de los suyos, que por supuesto le iba algo grande pero que le abrigaría más que una camiseta y unos pantalones. Le ayudó a bajar hasta la cocina y le preparó un café muy cargado. Se lo dio a beber, Roy puso todo tipo de muecas, no tenía ni leche ni azúcar y era realmente amargo. Después agarró el el mega-refresco que había comprado y vació el contenido en len desague y lo enjuagó y lo llenó de leche y le dijo que le diera pequeños sorbos mientras comía. Y mientras bebía la leche, Oliver puso una tetera y preparó unas infusiones. Le dijo que comiera todo lo que quisiera. Oliver recordaba que a él le daba un hambre enorme cuando era joven y se metía esas mismas mierdas para aguantar tres o cuatro días de fiesta sin descansar. Roy se comió sus perritos y los de Oliver y de haber habido más también se los habría comido. Oliver no abría la boca, solo para meterse alguna patata frita de vez en cuando. Cuando acabó de comer, Oliver le dijo que se bebiera la infusión que le había preparado.

Roy la olisqueó desconfiado. Las pocas veces que Oliver le había preparado una infusión habían sido de un olor horrible y de un sabor aún peor. Y siempre había acabado bebiéndola entre sollozos, porque a las buenas no había quien se bebiera aquello. Roy la olió y efectivamente olía a tundra en descomposición. Le dio un pequeño sorbito, y el sabor era realmente vomitivo.

- **Vomitaré **(dijo flojito y mirándolo con ojitos de perrito abandonado. Oliver sacó un cubo del armario de las cosas de la limpieza y se lo puso delante, esa fue la única respuesta que recibió de Oliver. Roy se bebió la taza entera entre arcadas y muecas de pura agonía).

- **Ve al gimnasio, te quiero en la cinta, programa 8, Frida me dejó ropa limpia en el baño, puedes ponértela, yo recogeré mientras.**

- **Oliver, por favor deja que te explique.**

- **Roy, al gimnasio, después hablaremos. Pero cuando hablemos quiero estar** **seguro que estoy hablando con mi Roy no con el despojo que tengo ahora mismo delante de mis ojos** (Oliver nunca había sido tan crudo con él. Oliver era un tipo bastante majo. Sí que lo regañaba por casi todo pero lo hacía de una forma muy tierna, bueno, él era un adolescente, no es que fuera como Mary Poppins, pero sabía que Oliver lo quería aun cuando lo regañaba y lo mandaba a su habitación o incluso cuando lo castigaba. Pero ese Oliver, él que tenía delante no era para nada así. Y ya no estaba bajo el efecto de la coca. A Roy se le escapó una lágrima. Oliver respiró hondo y le agarró del cogote, Roy primero se asustó y su primera reacción, fue reusar el abrazo, pero Oliver uso un poco más de fuerza y lo atrajo hacia él. Entonces para sorpresa de Roy de dio un fuerte y largo abrazo. Roy primero se sintió violentado pero después se sintió profundamente aliviado) **Programa 8** (le dijo Oliver con cara de resignación mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Roy obedeció y se fue al gimnasio).

Oliver estuve haciendo unas llamadas, el piso de arriba estaba hecho un desastre y la habitación de Roy totalmente destrozada. Lo bueno de ser multimillonario es que el dinero lo puede todo. Y en cuestión de una hora, ya tenía un equipo completo trabajando en la reparación de los desperfectos. Y a un par de decoradores, como locos revoloteando por la habitación de Roy y el pasillo, sugiriendo todo tipo de cambio. Oliver solo dijo que tenían 8 horas, que hicieran lo que pudieran con ese plazo. Y bajó al gimnasio. Cuando Roy lo vio, se bajó de la cinta. Oliver le dio otro vaso de esa infusión pero esta vez con un poco de leche, cosa que hizo que fuera asqueroso beberlo pero que no le dieran arcadas. Cuando se bebió la taza, Oliver le ordenó hacer abdominales, sentadillas, flexiones y ejercicios de barra hasta que él dijera otra cosa. Roy no se había entrenado tan duramente en años, le recordó cuando se entrenaba como un loco para desmostarle a su tutor que estaba preparado para que le dejara acompañarlo a luchar contra el crimen. Pasadas 4 horas, a Roy ya le dolían todos los músculos y articulaciones del cuerpo y se dejó caer agotado en el suelo.

- **Dúchate, te espero, 15 minutos** (dijo Oliver sonando normal. Pero Roy sabía que cuando Oliver usaba órdenes cortas es que estaba tan cabreado que no podía controlar su ira).

- **Sí, señor** (dijo levantándose lentamente porque realmente le dolía todo. Roy se dio una ducha rápida y se puso de nuevo el albornoz, se sentía como un viejo playboy, todo el día en batín al salir Oliver estaba sentado sobre la banqueta de pesas contestando unos emails por su blackberry).

- **Un segundo, en seguido estoy por ti, siéntate** (y le indicó justo delante de él. Roy miró sorprendido, Oliver no solía gustarle que se sentara en el suelo, pero no lo cuestionó, no estaba el horno para bollos. Oliver acabó de contestar y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo). **Hace un año te pillé con marihuana, y tuvimos una larga y muy seria conversación sobre mi postura sobre las drogas.**

- **Oliver por favor, no me eches, cometí un error, lo siento, fui un idiota (**empezó a decir medio histérico Roy)

- **Roy William Harper cierra esa boca a hora mismo, hoy solo haces que decir y hacer gilipolleces. No voy a echarte, no vas a tener tanta suerte** (dijo apretando los puños)**. Y no me vuelvas a interrumpir al menos que te haga una pregunta.**

- **No, señor **(dijo haciéndose pequeñito-pequeñito).

- **Roy, no acepto drogas en mi casa, no acepto drogas en mi familia y no acepto drogas en mi equipo. Tú te has meado en esas tres cosas. No confío en las** **drogas y no confío porque lo fastidian todo. Allá donde hay drogas no puede salir nada bueno. Me avergüenza decir que de joven también tontee con ellas, y es por eso que sé de primera mano lo malas que son. No te estoy echando, otra vez** (remarcó con rabia), **una charla porque es lo que se supone que debo de hacer como tutor tuyo. Sino porque sé en primera persona que es así. Que las drogas no solucionan nada, no traen la felicidad y no son una opción a nada.**

- **Oli, yo solo quería probar para saber que se sentía** (le interrumpió a pesar que le había dicho que no lo hiciera)

- **Eso no me vale, Roy. No necesito probar el veneno para saber que me matará.**

- **No es lo mismo Oli** (protestó tímidamente Roy).

- **No, claro nadie se ha muerto por las drogas** (dijo alzando la voz y con toneladas de ironía). **Roy no quiero drogas, no me vale ninguna excusa. No me vale solo** **era para probar, no me vale solo fue una vez, no me vale ninguna excusa, ninguna. Te lo dije hace un año y te lo repito hoy de nuevo. Te lo voy a simplificar para que lo entiendas. Las drogas o nosotros. ¿Qué va a ser?** (y Oliver lo miró fijamente).

- **Vosotros** (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos).

- **Me alegro oír eso, hijo. Porque realmente eres más que un compañero y me destrozaría tener que apartarte de las calles, pero es lo que haré, no trabajo con drogadictos lucho contra los tipos que entran esa mierda en este país y les** **venden a niños como tú y tus amigos, destrozándoles las vidas** (Roy no dijo nada a eso de "niños" pero apretó los labios porque ya era un hombre, ¿Cuándo Oliver lo vería como un igual?). **Muy bien **(se levantó y se sacó el cinturón. Roy tragó saliva. Definitivamente ese no iba a ser el día en que Oliver lo iba a dejar de ver como un niño) **sobre el plinton** (Roy puso su mejor cara de arrepentimiento). **Roy si he de llevarte yo te daré con el puntero, por no obedecer y después con la correa. **

- **Oli, por favor, por fa** (dijo suplicándole), **solo fue una vez. Y no me ha gustado nada** (Roy mintió descaradamente hacía más de un año que estaba super enganchado a la coca y a la marihuana. Y recientemente había empezado a experimentar con algunas drogas de diseño que incrementaban su fuerza y su resistencia física. Oliver había achacado todos esos cambios a que Roy estaba dejando de ser un niño para convertirse en todo un joven atlético y fuerte. Para Oliver era impensable que un chico como Roy se metiera en cosas tan duras como anfetaminas, cocaína, éxtasis, ácidos y justo hacía unas semanas aprovechando que Oliver y Dinah se habían ido de fin de semana romántico había probado la heroína. Y precisamente porque el subidón que le dio la heroína fue tan brutal, que llevaba des de entonces tomado cualquier cosa que le callera en las manos para intentar repetir aquel subidón. Hasta el punto de mostrarse cada vez más y más confiado. Tan confiado que aprovechando que no había nadie en casa esa semana, Roy se había quedado en casa todos los días fumando maría y tomando mierdas).

- **Roy, no voy a volver a repetírtelo. ¡DROGAS, JODER! ¡DROGAS! Debería darte una paliza cada día hasta el día del juicio final. Tú solito te lo has buscado,** **¡Quita esa carita de pena y mueve el culo!** (dijo dando un correazo en la banqueta donde había estado sentado. El ruido de la correa estallando contra la banqueta hizo que Roy se estremeciera, pero también hizo que finalmente se fuera hacia el plinton. Una vez recostado sobre el aparato de ejercicios, Oliver se acercó y le remangó el albornoz, para dejar una buena panorámica del trasero del chico. Roy deseó tener unos calzoncillos y un pantalón de deporte. Y aunque no iban a protegerle de los mordiscos de la correa, si que servían para no sentirse tan vulnerable, como se sentía ahora desnudo de cintura para abajo). **No es necesario que los cuentes, vamos a estar poco **(y por alguna razón eso no fue un alivio para Roy. Las peores zurras que había recibido de Oliver habían sido sorprendentemente rápidas) **¿Preparado?**

- **Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que jamás me has hecho Oli, como voy a…(**pero no acabó la frase. Oliver apretó fuerte el puño alrededor de la hebilla y descargó el primer chirlo lo más duro que pudo. El chico solo debía decir, "si" y en vez de eso aún se sentía con ánimo de contestarle con una de sus puyitas)

- Zwasss

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah auuu lo siento au au au quise decir sí, señor.**

- **No es un buen momento para hacer bromas** **Roy**, Zwass **te estoy zurrando porque te he pillado haciéndote unas rayas con tus amigotes** Zwass **en tu habitación** Zwass. **Después de haberte dicho ya que no tolero las drogas **Zwass **ni en casa** Zwass, **ni en la patrulla **Zwass, **ni en mi familia.** Zwass, Zwass, Zwass ,..(Oliver descargó con brutalidad el cinturón sobre el trasero y los muslos de Roy, hasta una totalidad de 30 veces. Cuando volvió a poner el cinturón en sus pantalones. Roy sollozaba y balbuceaba todo tipo de promesas y disculpas habidas y haber. Oliver se acercó al muchacho le bajó el albornoz. Y le masajeó la espalda dándole círculos como se hace con los niños para que se calmen y se duerman. Roy cuando pudo recuperar las fuerzas, se giró y se abrazó a Oliver, le aterraba la idea que Oliver lo odiara y lo alejara de él).

- **Lo sientoooo Oli, lo sientooooo, no quise fallarte.**

- **Shhhh ya Roy, ya, simplemente no vuelvas a tontear con las drogas. Su** **realmente quieres que me sienta orgulloso de ti, haz algo por ti mismo, no te** **involucres en ese mundo.**

- **No, nunca más, tienes mi palabra **(y realmente lo decía de corazón, está resuelto en no volver a tomar nada, ni siquiera tabaco. Por desgracia, pasados unos días, Roy ya no pudo más y llamó a uno de sus amigos, necesitaba algo que le ayudará a arrancar).


End file.
